Alpha Werewolf (Ultimate Amalgamation)
The Original Pack (also known as the Original Family of Werewolves) is a group of extremely powerful werewolves that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of werewolves. As such, they are a supernatural species of humans that can shapeshift into wolf-like creatures at will, and into true wolves on the full moon. The term "alpha werewolf" is used to describe a progenitor in a werewolf bloodline. History Ancient History At some point in the 6th century BC, Eve transformed the remaining Neuri tribe into the first pack of werewolves after they were displaced from their land by serpents. Apparently, Eve transformed the Neuri so that they would be able to defend themselves against the Leviathans who threatened them and they assisted her in banishing them to Purgatory. After the Leviathans were killed, the Neuir scattered to the four corners of the world and begat the werewolf race. Middle Ages In the 14th century, the werewolf race reached a surge and the Original Werewolves established the werewolf hierarchy. Powers and Abilities An original werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are at their peak during a full moon. *'Immortality:' The original werewolves ceased aging after being turned and became immune to all human diseases. *'Accelerated Healing:' The original werewolves are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 20 times that of a human. *'Superhuman Strength:' The original werewolves possesses superhuman strength, enabling them to lift (or press) about 2 tons in human form. While in their intermediate form, they are able to lift about 4 tons. Their more wolf-like form is somewhat more powerful and they are capable of lifting 7 ton. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 25 feet into the air. *'Superhuman Agility:' The original werewolves' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The original werewolves' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' An original werewolf can run at a peak speed of 40 miles per hour for up to a half hour before tiring. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The original werewolves' musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting them superhuman levels of stamina. They can use their strength at peak levels for about an hour before their ability level becomes impaired. *'Sharpened Senses:' Original werewolves have heightened, animalistic senses of sight, smell, and hearing that are as acute as a wolf's. They can see into the infrared portion of the spectrum, allowing them to see the heat emissions of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell the approach of other organisms within 100 feet of themself and trail the spoor of their quarry across almost any terrain. Their hearing is sensitive enough to detect the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Original werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. They can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:' Original werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half-human and half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that original and pure-blooded werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An original werewolf can stay in their most wolf-like form longer than a normal werewolf, who is limited to the peak hours of the full moon unless they have magical assistance, such as from a moonlight ring. *'Psychic Link to Werewolves:' The original werewolves maintain a psychic link to their respective descendants; this includes those who are of direct, blood relation or those individuals they have infected with lycanthrope. They can use this connection to communicate telepathically with their progeny or force werewolves belonging to their respective lineage to transform into their wolf-like forms against their will. *'Connection to the Mother of All:' Although all monsters have a connection to Eve, the Alphas seem to have a more direct link to her, even across dimensions. Through this connection, she was able to give the original werewolves orders to prepare for the upcoming war, and to "recruit" more monsters. They were also privy to her location, Purgatory, and how to find it. Weaknesses *'Excessive Bodily Damage:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original Werewolf pain and will also slow them down. Fortunately for them, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. However, certain injuries, such as decapitation or a immolation, have been shown to kill Original Werewolves, as demonstrated by two unnamed Original Werewolves, respectively. *'Magic:' Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from a werewolf; it was shown that the magic of a werewolf bite can also be siphoned in order to cure a vampire of its fatal effects. *'The Phoenix Sword:' The Phoenix Stone, when attached to the sword with which it is paired, has the power to kill the body of a monster and trap their soul in a prison within the stone. This prison has been described as a hell dimension where time has no meaning and where the monster souls inside it are emotionally tortured with horrifying images such as being forced to kill their loved ones. The blade along with its stone was destroyed by the vampiric witches Nora and Mary Louise. *'Silver:' Like all werewolves, an original werewolf is violently allergic to the metal silver. Notably, their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. If an original werewolf is shot or stabbed and mortally wounded by a silver bullet or blade, he or she will die within minutes. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation Category:Werewolf